This invention relates generally to personal care devices, and has particular reference to a novel hand held device for simultaneously massaging and delivering a beneficial fluid to the skin.
A number of devices have been developed heretofore for mechanically massaging the skin. Some of these devices, like the present invention, also provide for simultaneously applying a fluid or cream to the skin. However, none of the prior art devices known to the applicant employ a pair of coacting ball rolling members that are disposed with respect to one another as in the device to be disclosed herein, nor does the prior art teach the present invention's novel means for delivering fluid from a readily replaceable cartridge to the rolling members.
The closest prior art known to the applicant, developed in the course of a preliminary search, consists of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,079,096; 2,103,261; 2,285,105; 2,706,474; 2,709,432; 3,542,016; 3,754,548 and 3,994,290.